Dark Marks of Rejection
by Angeloftheoperahouse
Summary: This is the basic story of Sirius' first love. Sorry, no better way to say it...
1. Cursing First Years

**

* * *

Chapter 1- Cursing First Years**

Sirius stared up at the loaming castle before him. "Ah…" He sighed, smiling broadly. "Here we go again." He thought.

A finger poked him from his right side. His only answer was to punch his best friend, James hard in the arm. James grunted and punched him back. Sirius thought of once again returning the punch, but thought it better to leave his friend be, now that they were under the watchful eye of the school grounds keeper, Smidgen.

Sirius and James walked up the grand steps of the Hogwarts castle and into the front entryway. They entered the great hall, where there where four house tables, and sat with the other Gryfindors at their proper places.

Sirius smiled, and firmly slugged his friend in the arm, as reprimand for the earlier brawl. James twitched, and glared, but did not return the hit.

The doors to the great hall flew open and Professor Dumbledore entered with a few small scared and nervous looking eleven-year-olds in tow. The fidgety children looked in aw at the splendor of the large room which surrounded them.

Professor Dumbledore led the first years past the tables. As they passed, Sirius whispered into James' ear, "Curse one, I dare ya…"

James shook his head, but raised his wand. Sirius grinned an evil grin, praying for a jelly-leg jinx. James began to wave his wand and opened his mouth to speak the curse, quietly, when Professor Dumbledore suddenly spoke loudly, "Don't even think about it, Potter!" She said, not even turning to look at the stunned 16-year-old./

"Wasn't, Professor…" He answered, tucking his wand back into his robes, and glaring at Sirius.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, "I didn't think you were…" He said, as he continued for the front of the hall.

Sirius laughed under his breath, while James muttered something under his breath which resembled, "I'll curse you…"

Sirius looked up and down the table, looking at all the old faces. He spotted a few people he knew, and a few he slightly remembered, and then this gaze fixed on a girl sitting at the end of the table, talking to Gerry Fletcher. The girl was one he was sure he didn't know.

She had a long blanket of dark brown hair which flowed down her back like silk. On her face sat two red lips like a budding rose, and cheek bone higher than any Sirius had ever seen. As she spoke, Sirius saw her smile a bright wide grin, and her eyes sparkled and danced in happiness.

Sirius grabbed James' sleeve and yanked on it a little. James turned to him, whispering irritably, "What!"

"Who is that girl?" He said, "The one with Gerry."

James leaned over Sirius and looked at the girl, then leaned back and whispered, "That's Beth Turner." He said, "You remember her, buck teeth and zits… we used to trip her at lunch."

Sirius nodded, hearing no more then 'Beth Turner'. He remembered her. She was always a weird one. She never had many friends, and she liked to keep to herself, but that was before she was cute.

Sirius turned to James. "I have to talk to her." He said, quietly.

"What?" James said. "Are you bonkers?" Sirius shook his head. "That girl…" James made a movement in her direction, "Hates you."

Sirius snorted in amusement. Like any girl could hate him. James nodded, not humored. "You used to throw paper's at her in Binn's class, don't you remember that?"

"No." Sirius said, then added, "And I'll bet she doesn't either."

"And now to feast." Professor Welling said, holding his hands out, as the magic glasses and cups were filled.

"I gotta talk to her." Sirius said, almost standing.

"No." James said, pulling him down. "Wait until I have had something to eat. I'd like to have a full stomach when she kills you."

"She won't kill me." Sirius said, so confident, he beamed.


	2. More Rejection and a Little Werewolf

* * *

**Chapter 2- More Rejection and a Little Werewolf**

Sirius didn't eat much, instead he stared at Beth, and tried to get her to look his way. She didn't. Sirius stood as soon as she pushed her plate away. He noticed it was still half full.

Beth looked at him only when he was a few feet from her. He strutted over and leaned on the table in between Beth and Gerry. He grinned his most charming smile, "Hi. I'm Sirius-" He started but she cut him off by raising her hand.

She leaned over and grabbed her plate. Never expecting it, Sirius was smashed in the face by a half plate full of peach cobbler and whipped cream. He stood, slightly stunned for a moment, and then opened his eyes.

The whole hall was silent. Beth continued to sit, speechless at her spot on the bench. Sirius smiled, and raised his finger to his cheek. He wiped a bit of the cream off his face, and put his finger in his mouth. Popping loudly out of his mouth and refilling it with cream, he held his finger out to her. "Want a taste?" He said, he and most of the hall bursting into laughter.

"No." Beth said, standing. She grabbed a cut of pumpkin juice and threw it in his face. "But now, I'm a little nauseated…" She said, and walked away, grabbing her coat and bag.

Gerry stared at Sirius for a moment, and then deciding it was safe he got up and followed Beth. Sirius grabbed a napkin, as the hall erupted in conversation. He wiped his face off as best he could, but found James still laughing as he approached.

Without saying anything to James, he headed out the hall and turned the corner to find the bathroom. As he turned one more corner he saw Beth standing before him, being reprimanded by a new professor, one named Leech.

"You cannot throw food, young lady." The older woman said, shaking a finger at her.

"I wasn't throwing anything, Professor…" She said, far less confident than she had been moments before in the Great Hall.

"You distracted the entire school."

"From what? Eating?"

Sirius strode toward them. "The blame is mine, ma'am." He said speaking to Professor Leech.

"What?" Leech said, turning to him, surprised. Beth gave him a confused look that only he could see. "What do you mean?"

"I asked for it, Professor." Sirius said. "I was just a little hungry was all. Just having a little fun, ya know."

Leech looked rather unpleasant and then folding her arms in front of her plump chest, she said, "Don't let it happen again, Mister…?"

"Black, Sirius." He said.

Leech turned and walked swiftly down the hall. She turned the corner which Sirius had just come around and her footsteps faded.

"Why did you do that?" Beth said, turning from him, and beginning to walk the other way.

"Just trying to help…" Sirius said, catching up.

"Well, don't," She said, turning back to speak, but still walking. "I don't need your help."

"Oh, well sorry." Sirius said, smiling. "Just trying to help a pretty lady."

Beth stopped and rounded on him. She took a step to him. "If you ever call me that again, I swear I will gut you…" She said, and though she was almost a foot shorter than Sirius she looked rather intimidating.

"Sorry." He said. She turned and headed away from him.

As she entered the next corridor, Sirius saw Gerry round the corner and spot her. Gerry said something to her, and she smiled. He placed a long muscular arm around Beth's waist and led her around the corner.

Sirius steamed. He had never been rejected, and he wasn't about to start now. He stormed off to his dormitory, only to find he didn't have the password, so he ended up waiting another half an hour for James, who showed up with another friend of theirs Remus Lupin. Sirius smiled, even though Remus looked rather ill.


	3. The Sirius Fan Club

Sorry about all the typos, but I had to do this in a document without spell check. But I love you all of my reviewers... the whole two of you.

Chapter 3- The Sirius Fan Club

"Not feeling too well, old boy?" Sirius grinned, as the fat lady swung open to reveal the gryfindor common room. Remus remained silent, "Oh, I see..." Sirius chuckled, "That time of the month?" He whispered, so only Remus and James could hear.

Remus kept walking, but glared, angrily at Sirius through the corner of his eye. Yet, Sirius couldn't help noticing Remus was smiling slightly, and his eyes twinkled lightly, almost melodiously.

The boys found seats by the fireplace and pulled out a few spellbooks, which they placed on their laps. Sirius stared at the paper, his eyes taking in the words, but his mind absorbing nothing...

"What else could I do?" He thought, his fingers drumming on the edge of his book. "I wonder if she likes flowers... maybe enchanted flowers..."

"Sirius?" Said a girl's voice from above him. He looked up and spotted the person to which the voice belonged.

Before him stood a girl just younger than him, with bright, sleek blonde hair. Her smile was painted on her perfect lips and her blue eyes sparkled, as she admired Sirius with a grin.

"Oh," Sirius said, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. "Hello, Melody." He said.

"No, its Melanie." The girl smiled even bigger, "But Melody is close enough."

James sniggered behind Sirius, and Remus kicked Sirius' leg, lightly near his shin.

"Did you need something, Melanie?" Sirius asked, faking a smile.

"Um... yeah..." She said, throwing her eyes to the floor. "I was just wondering, if you would like to come with me to Hogsmead on the next trip."

Sirius looked as he were in deep thought. "Well," He said, tapping his fingers on his book, once more. "I think that I have plans that night..." He smiled up at her. "Sorry!" He said.

Melanie looked as if she would cry. "Oh..." She said. "I guess if you can't then you can't." She said, and walked away with her eyes on the floor.

James burst into laughter. "More from the Sirius fan club!" He said, hitting Sirius on the shoulder. "I can't believe she asked you three weeks in advance." He said, between chuckles.

Remus looked at him rather seriously. "What have you got to do in three weeks...?" He said.

Sirius smiled. "That is the full moon." He smiled, and all three beamed, happily. 


	4. Canceled

**

* * *

**

I know that it doesn't seem like this chapter does anything, I just wanted to show you all that James Sirius and Remus are being suspected of doing something out of the ordinary, and FYI Remus is in the Hospital wing this chapter, if you can't figure that out for yourself**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Canceled**

Three weeks later, Sirius walked through the hallway, followed by a few giggling girls, all asking if he would accompany them to the library, or even just lunch. Melanie stood among them, looking a bit more anxious, and far more excited than the rest of the admiring girls. Sirius ignored all of them, except the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Louis Hannah, who knew enough not too giggle too loudly.

As the group rounded a corner, (Sirius talking to Louis, and the rest of the girls glaring at the one lucky girl) they saw a large crowd of students huddled around a parchment which was tacked to the wall. Sirius stopped talking to Louis and turned his attention to the crowd.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked the closest person, who happened to be his friend, Peter. "Someone die?"

"No." Peter said, looking up at the much taller boy. "They canceled the Hogsmead trip tomorrow." He said.

"What?" Sirius said, "That will…" But catching himself, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "That will complicate things…" He said.

"Huh?" Louis said, leaning in to hear Sirius. Sirius brushed her off, by waving a hand. She looked offended and walked off.

Sirius rushed up to the common room and practically threw the password at the fat lady, retorted rather rudely with a brash, "How dare you!" As she closed, louder than usual.

James sat at a table, playing a game of Wizard's Chess with a seventh year named Bret. Sirius walked swiftly to them, and landed his hands on the edge of the table. The two other boys looked up at the 'thud' of Sirius' hands.

James blinked once, and when Sirius said nothing he asked, "What?"

"The Hogsmead trip was canceled." Sirius said.

"No!" James exclaimed.

"Why is that so important?" Bret said, looking rather confused. "Neither of you were signed up to go."

"How are we…" Then James stopped.

"How are you… what?" Bret said.

James looked at Sirius then smiled at Bret. "How are we going to go see Remus in peace tonight?"

"Oh…" Bret said, though James and Sirius could tell he wasn't convinced. Sirius gave James a warning glance, as if to say, 'Don't say anything stupid,' and then he turned and walked up to the dormitory, where he proceeded to open James' trunk, and grope around for something.

"What are you doing?" Said a familiar voice from behind him.

Sirius turned to see Beth standing behind him, her hands on her hips, and a confused look on her face. She held a single red rose in her left hand. The rose rested on her hip, as Sirius stood quickly, his empty hands behind his back.

"Um…" Sirius stumbled. "I was…"

"You know what…" She said, raising a hand. Sirius flinched, but then realized there was no food in sight. "I don't want to know… don't tell me."

"I just…"

"No." She said, her eyes wide in warning. "I don't want to hear, it. I already know it's a lie."

Sirius stared in disbelief as Beth walked over to the last bunk on the wall, which belonged to Gerry. She placed the rose on the pillow, and pulled something out of her pocket, purposefully keeping it out of Sirius' sight. She placed that on the pillow as well and left, quickly.

Sirius walked over to Gerry's bed, to find nothing but the rose sitting within the vicinity. He stared at the bed for a moment, and then decided he would find out somehow what she was doing.

Sirius strode over to James' trunk once more and found what he had been looking for. James' invisibility cloak.


	5. Sneaking Out

Thank you for reading... both of you. **Angel of the Mask** won't you please catch up when you get home? Obviously you won't know to catch up unless you accually do, because I didn't tell you to catch up until it was so far that by the time you catch up, it won't matter that I told you to catch up... I'll shut up now... 

**

* * *

Chapter 5- Sneaking Out**

Sirius lay, his eyes closed, in his four-poster bed. He waiting for the signal that all was well. Out of the darkness beyond his eyelids, came a light hissing. It was just as if someone were releasing air from between their teeth.

Sirius slipped out of his covers and silently stood, then strode over to James' bed, where he kicked solid air, that winced lightly. Sirius grabbed the air by his ankles and slid the invisibility cloak over his head.

James and Peter smiled at him. None of them were quite sure how this one piece of fabric covered the three of them. James and Peter motion for Sirius to follow and the darker, taller boy nodded in understanding.

When they were a safe distance from the fat lady, (who had no idea why she had swung open) Sirius heard James' deep voice ahead speak. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And then he heard him add, "Lumos."

The light came quickly from James' wand, but did not escape the security of the cloak. Sirius looked over to see the pride and joy of his Hogwart's years. 'The Marauder's Map' gleamed in the dim enchanted light of James' wand.

James began to slowly lead the other two boys. Sirius had tried to lead the group once. He had been caught by Smidgen, who had them in detention for three weeks. He hadn't tried since.

When they reached the front hall, the boys came to the closest window, which Peter opened and began to climb out. "Peter!" Sirius hissed, grabbing The stout boy by the shoulder.

Peter looked at his friend, quite surprised, and then a look of realization came over him, and he suddenly disappeared. Where he had once stood, a rather large garden rat had appeared, and scurried up the drapes and out the window. Sirius sighed then grimaced at the task ahead. He thought hard, and imagined himself as a large black dog… It only worked when he imagined it first.

Sirius was suddenly a scraggly young dog, and with quite a struggle, he hopped over the windowsill, and out into the night. He heard the window close behind him, and knew that James had come out.

It was too difficult for James to climb out as his chosen animal, and so he usual just continued with the invisibility cloak until they arrived at Remus' 'summer home' as the boys liked to call it. So, the three, (James invisible, and the other two as animals) made their way over to the Womping Willow, which had grown surprisingly fast in the last five and a half years.

Peter froze the thrusting limbs and the other two boys quickly jumped down into the hidden entrance beneath the roots of the tree. Sirius, James and Peter made their way through the hidden passageway. When they came to the house on the outskirts of Hogsmead, James took off his cloak and stashed it in a corner.

"Why do you insist on wearing that thing even when no one but Sirius and I could see you…?" Peter said, once again a person, and not an animal.

"He's just a showoff." Sirius said, as soon as he was himself as well. "Thinks that invisibility cloak makes him a god." He poked, playfully. "If only Evans thought that too, eh, old boy?"

"Come on, fellas…" James smiled. "Lets reek some havoc."


	6. Bloomers and Yeses

* * *

**Chapter 6- Bloomers and Yeses**

"Bloody hell!" Joseph yelled, standing by the window. Sirius slowly opened his eyes, then remembering the night before, a wide smile began to cover his face. "How did that happen!"

Sirius sat up in his bed, and looked over at the window, where all of the boys from their dormitory, including James. A few were laughing, but most were pointing in reverent aw.

James turned around and winked at his friend, a wide smile on his handsome face. "Come look at the handiwork, Si."

Sirius got up out of the bed, and walked over to the window. "Yup…" He said, not smiling, but looking rather serious. "Who in the world would do that?"

The boys all stopped what they were doing, and stared at Sirius, some glaring some looking amused. "What?" He said, looking around. "Its rather impressive."

James apparently couldn't control himself much longer, for he excused himself to leave to the washroom. Sirius left the other boys perched on the windowsill. He walked over to his trunk and began pulling out his clothing for the day.

Sirius took the stairs by twos that day, and made sure he winked at a few cute fifth years in the corner of the common room. He walked down to the great hall and sat down next to Peter for breakfast, as James was no where to be seen.

As he sat the girl next to him began to stand and leave. Sirius turned to her, and smiled. "Well, good morning Evans." He said, to the petit redhead who had just pulled her shoulder bag up with a groan.

She ignored him and began to pull her leg out of the bench. She was about half way out when Sirius spoke again. "You don't have to be so stuck up. Good word, Evans, people might think you hate me, and that just wouldn't be good for your image."

Lily pulled her other leg out from its prison under the table, and stood, tall and proud. For everyone who wanted she rather loudly replied, "I do hate you, Sirius, and I hope that whatever you did, you get your's." She began to leave, and then as if she had thought better of it, she turned and added. "And that can only be good for my image." She said with particular emphasis on the word, 'good'.

"Don't overwork yourself, Evans." Sirius said, smiling despite the blow. 'At least she didn't cover me in whip cream…' He thought.

Just then, a few third years came by, one of them speaking rather loudly. "I heard they did it right under Leech's nose. Apparently, they stole it right out of her office."

A second one added, "I heard that they escaped from Smidgen three times. They even cut through his office!"

Sirius laughed to himself. He had to admit, he hadn't expected quite this much of reaction over a little thing like…

"Her pantaloons!" Came a voice from above his head. Sirius turned to see Beth standing above him, her arms folded in front of her.

"Well, good morning. Tell, Miss Turner, whose under things are we speaking of?"

Beth looked like she was going to slap him, or smile. Gerry shifted behind her, just out of hearing range. Sirius smiled, and waved at Gerry. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Well, then if I know what you mean, then you know what I mean, and you have an answer for me."

Beth looked at him, and then suddenly, in a little bit of a strange action, she shook his hand. Sirius looked rather surprised. Then he felt the small folded piece of paper in his hand, and he smiled.

Beth nodded at him and then turned and walked away. As she met with Gerry, he turned to her, and placed his arms protectively around her shoulders. She seemed a lot less excited about it this time.

Sirius turned to his food and eating with one hand, he opened the folded piece of parchment with the other. When it lay open on his lap, he turned his eyes down and saw the words on the page in delicate, and beautiful cursive.

_Sirius,  
Yes. Meet me in the observation tower at midnight tonight. Tell no one!_

_Beth_

Sirius stood quickly, yelling out a hardy, "Yes!" Several people turned to him, and a few Slitherins giggled. Sirius sat down, trying to act casual.

In front of the school, hung far up on the left of the two front pillars, flying in the wind was a pair on white bloomers. A large banner above them read:

_**Do you like peach cobbler?**_


	7. Silent Talking

* * *

**Chapter 7- Silent Talking**

Sirius shifted uncomfortably where he stood, under James' cloak, in the observation tower. He cursed his watch, which sat on his bedside table. He jumped slightly as the clock chimed midnight.

Almost with perfect time, as the 11th stoke rang, a small dark figure opened the door to the tower. She strode to the middle of the room, and stood, breathing heavily as if she had been running. She watched the door, as if expecting someone horrible to barge in at any moment.

Sirius took two steps to his left, and stood behind her for a second. He considered making her wait a little longer, but the swearing under her breath was beginning to get a little unladylike. He pulled off the cloak and leaned against the wall behind him.

She stared at the door for a minute more, and then turned abruptly, and upon seeing Sirius casually leaning against the door, she jumped and threw her hands over her mouth. Sirius smiled.

He took out his wand, and whispered, "Literarium." Following suite Beth pulled out her wand and whispered the incantation. Both wands let off a sort of glittering from their tips. Sirius' green and Beth's a pink so light, it was more of an off-white.

"_What is it_?" Beth wrote in the air with her pink glitter.

"_I thought you asked me here…_" Was the sparkling green answer.

"_I know…_" Beth wrote, and then pause, and began again. "_But I just don't know what you want from me_."

"_Yes you do._" The words hung in the air for about ten seconds and then disappeared leaving the two staring at each other.

"_Why?_" The pink glittered majestically.

"_Why not?_" His answer was so quick that Beth smiled.

"_I mean… why me?_"

Sirius smiled back at her. He lifted his wand and slowly wrote. "_Because…_" He let it disappear before finishing. "_I love whipped cream._"

Beth's smile widened. "_Can't you let that go?_"

"_Never._"

"W_here do we go from here?_"

Sirius laughed, silently. "_How about dinner?_"

Beth stopped smiling. "_No_." She wrote.

Sirius frowned as well. "_Why?_"

"_What about Gerry?_" She wrote.

"_What about Gerry?_" He copied.

"_I couldn't…_" She started, but stopped writing. She looked like she was deep in thought. "_I love him_." She finished.

Sirius looked at the word 'love' for a moment. Then he wrote, "_Love?_"

Beth frowned. "_Yes.. I think so._"

Sirius looked concerned. "_Then why did you ask me here?_"

"Because." She said, smiling lightly. "_I feel something different with you._" She wrote.

Sirius contemplated for a second and then wrote. "_Is 'different' a good thing?_"

"Yes." She said aloud.

_"Well…_" He let it disappear. "_Tell me, then, why you were running_."

"_When?_"

"_When you first came in here._"

"_… I just…_" She looked like she was thinking of an excuse. "_I had to get away from a teacher_." She wrote. After it had gone, she added, "_I almost got caught._"

Sirius eyed her suspiciously. "_Are you telling me the truth?_"

"_Do you want me to be?_"

_"Yes_."

"_Then I am_."

"_That is a lie_." He wrote. Then he regretted it. She looked at the floor. It almost looked as if she might cry. He quickly wrote a large, "_I'm SORRY._"

"_It okay._" She wrote, her eyes still to the floor.

"_What's wrong?_" He wrote, she looked up and read it then she lifted her wand.

"_Nothing_."

"_Will you tell me eventually?_"

"_Maybe._"

"That's good enough." He whispered and then he pulled her close around the waist to where they were touching. She looked up at him, curiosity in her bright green eyes.

Beth looked into his eyes. Sirius took this as a sign that she would let him kiss her. He leaned in and began to attempt to kiss her. Before their lips could meet, Beth pulled away. Sirius looked rather disturbed for a moment, and then he let go of her and let her relax.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and turned to leave.

"Wait." He said, a little too loudly. She turned with her finger on her lips. He took a step to her.

"Friday. In the dungeons. Classroom eleven."

She nodded. They embraced, but once again Beth refused his kiss. They departed and Beth ran down a flight off stairs, toward the common room. Sirius pulled on the cloak and headed after her.

_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys!_


	8. Revalations

* * *

**Chapter 8- Revelations**

Sirius was unsure how he got back to the common room, but he did wake up in his own bed the next morning, which was something he could smile about. He failed his Potions test because he was staring at the back of Beth's head. She hadn't spoken to him, and he was beginning to think that the night before had just been a dream.

He watched her during lunch for even a glance his way. She ignored him, though he could tell that she knew he was watching her. By the end of the day, he was starting to believe that she was never going to speak to him again.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was Sirius' last class of the day, he watched her like a hawk. She walked over to a seat in the back, and sat next to a girl with red hair. Lily Evans. Sirius stared at Beth completely ignoring Lily. Beth spoke with Lily for a moment, and then Lily became distracted by another girl who had come to Lily's desk. Beth turned and saw Sirius watching her. She winked at him and then turned back to her friends.

Just then it hit Sirius. Defense Against the Dark Arts was that the only class that Sirius had with Beth that Gerry was not in. Something was holding her back, this much he knew, but now he knew what that was. The question now was: Why was Beth so afraid of Gerry knowing they were friends.

They weren't anything more then friends. "Not yet at least." Sirius thought. A wide smile covered his face. James must have noticed this because he elbowed him hard in the arm.

"Hey." He whispered. "Quit it. Evans is mine."

"Huh?" Sirius said, and then remembered that Lily was standing just next to Beth. "No…" Sirius sighed, "That wasn't who I was looking at…"

"Man, you need to get out more." James said, turning back to his essay which he hadn't finished the night before.

Sirius just smiled and nodded.


	9. Gerry's Temper

Yeah, yeah... I know. WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG!

* * *

**Chapter 9- Gerry's Temper**

The rest of the week dragged by slowly for Sirius. He wasn't sure if Friday would ever come. Everyday, Beth ignored him in every class and in the halls, save for a wink in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once, during lunch, while Beth ran into the bathroom, Sirius noticed Gerry standing by himself, playing with something in his bag. As soon as he was sure that Beth wasn't listening, Sirius approached Gerry.

"Hello, Gerry." He said, leaning against a wall near the older boy.

"… Um…" Gerry stuffed whatever he was toying with in his bag, and closed the pack quickly. "Afternoon, Sirius." The two boys stood in silence for a minute and then Gerry cleared his throat. "Did you need something?"

"Well, Gerry…" Sirius said, turning his body toward him, and holding a hand out in a business-like manor. "I was just wondering if you and Beth were, as I have heard, a serious couple."

Gerry looked a little frightened by the bluntness of the question, and then he cleared his throat and fixed his shirt. "Why, yes, Black. I have been seeing Elizabeth for nearly a year now."

"Hmmm… is that so?"

Gerry looked as if he was getting annoyed now. "Yes, that is so. Do you have a point, Black?"

"Oh… well yes… I do…"

All of the sudden, Sirius found himself pinned against the wall. He was unsure how it had happened, but it seemed that Gerry had gotten him against the wall, and was no holding him there, with a strength that seemed beyond the boy.

"Listen, you overly pompous little slug." Gerry hissed into Sirius' ear. "I can't stand pigs like you trying to tell my girl that I'm not good enough. You asses know nothing about me."

Sirius was close to laughing, and yet some flame behind Gerry's eye was holding him back. Sirius had never seen this kind of reaction from Gerry. "You hear me, Black? You come near Liz again, and you may find yourself in a load of trouble that you never expected."

Gerry let go of him, and walked over to the bathroom, just in time for Beth to walk out. He put his arm around her waist, and they started off.

Beth turned back, and seeing Sirius standing there, looking rather confused and extremely angry, she gave him a look that said, "What happened?"


	10. Sirius Confused and The Fan Club Grows

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, I love ya'll and I'll write more. _

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 10- Sirius ****Confused and The Fan Club Grows**

Friday came, and Sirius popped out of his bed, as if he was spring loaded. James grumbled at him for making too much noise, and Sirius hurried to quickly bathe, and get the day over with, so that he could talk to Beth that night.

Sirius didn't eat breakfast, James stared at him with an open mouth. "Something must be seriously wrong with you, mate."

"Huh?" Sirius said, poking his eggs with the end of his fork. "Did you say something?"

James rolled his eyes, and returned to his kippers, "No, nothing at all…" He scooped in his food, and Sirius stared off once more.

After breakfast, Sirius walked out of the great hall and down to the charms room. He set up his station, and then waited for the rest of the class. Suddenly, two girls, one the blonde girl who had asked Sirius to come to Hogsmead with her weeks before, the other with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes entered the room.

The girls walked in about two steps, and upon finding Sirius in the room, by himself, the girls stopped. They looked at one another, and then let out identical squirrel-like gigles.

The blond walked to Sirius. "Hello, Sirius."

"Oh, hi, Millie."

"Melanie." She said, smiling, "But Millie is a cute name."

"Yeah, yeah… Melanie." Sirius said, smiling at the wall.

"Um…" Melanie looked at her friend. "Are you… okay, Sirius?" She asked, and her friend nodded, in silent agreement.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sirius smiled even wider, and then looked at the girls. "I've never been better."

Melanie's friend cleared her throat. Melanie looked at her with surprise. She made a gesture with her head toward Sirius. "Oh…" Melanie said, and then in a low, and unpleasant voice, like someone about to have their teeth pulled, she said, "This is my friend, Patricia Patil."

"Hi, Patricia." Sirius said, still not really seeing the girls.

"You can call me Pat." She said, holding out a hand.

He shook it without thinking. Pat giggled. "Um…" She breathed in like she was being crushed with thousands of pounds of metal. "I was just um… wondering… if you would like to come for a walk with me at lunch around the grounds."

The door behind Pat opened, and Beth entered, looking around the room. "Professor?" She said.

"Yes?" Sirius said, standing quickly, without thinking. Beth looked up at him, and he heard Pat laugh.

"Great!" Pat said. Sirius looked at her, a little confused. "I'll see you at lunch."

Suddenly Sirius remembered what had just happened. "Wait!" He exclaimed, but Pat was already gone. Melanie slapped Sirius quite lightly on the arm, and let out an exclamation of anger.

Sirius saw Beth stare at him, a look of confusion on her face. "You have a date with that girl during lunch?"

"No…" Sirius said, and then he shook his head. "Well, yes but not on purpose…"

"No, really, Sirius, its fine. You should see her… You're perfect for each other." Then she was gone.

Sirius swore loudly, and the door opened once more and the rest of his class started to file in.


	11. The Date DUM, DUM, DUMMMM

Hehehehehehehehe... I love this show... (INVAIDER ZIM RULES! GO GUR!)

**

* * *

Chapter 11- The Date (DUM, DUM, DUMMMMM….)**

James laughed aloud when he heard about Sirius' date. "I'm so sorry, mate." He said, still smiling, and then once again, he chuckled.

Sirius glared at James, and then retorted with a low, "At least I can get a date. I haven't got to follow Evans around like a lost dog."

James stopped laughing and then slapped Sirius lightly on the arm. "Well, at least I go for it." He smiled. "I don't just suffer in silence."

"Shut up…" Sirius growled and then returned to his cauldron, which was suppose to have just turned a violet color, but seemed a little more pink than purple.

Sirius wanted nothing more than to go back in time and not have accidentally said yes to the lunch date, but time seemed to continued more quickly than usual, and soon it was time for lunch. Sirius sighed, and he started out of the class room. James laughed at him under his breath. "I guess I better go and find Patricia." Sirius said, as he opened the door, but to his great surprise, Patricia was standing before him, leaning on the wall across the hall from the classroom door.

"Hi, Sirius!" She said, waving an eager hand.

"Hey…" James said, noticing Patricia. "Is this…?"

"Hey, Patricia." Sirius said, not exactly eager. He looked at James knowing his friend would have some stupid comment or look, but he found his friend staring at the girl across the hall, mouth open.

Remus and Peter pushed past James. Remus grabbed James by the arm, and shut his mouth with one hand, and he dragged him away with the other. Patricia laughed, a short, and charming laugh.

"Shall we go, then?" She said, smiling.

"Sure." Sirius answered, making a mental note to never let James forget this day.

Patricia suggested they head outside, and so Sirius, who honestly didn't care, agreed. They walked out to the courtyard and past the womping willow. Patricia must have noticed Sirius' smile, because she asked him what was so funny.

Trying to change the subject, he answered, "Nothing… so, tell me a little about yourself."

Patricia seemed suddenly shy. "What's to tell?" She said, twidling her fingers together. "I am fifteen, I live with my mother, who is a muggle, and I hate anything that has to do with chocolate."

Sirius smiled. "So, what about you. What is your family like."

"Um…" Sirius smiled. "Well, they are… unique." He said and decided to leave it at that. Patricia must have noticed how uncomfortable he was, for she did not persue the matter. "But I agree."

"What?" She said, stopping. She looked rather confused.

"I agree." He repeated. "Chocolate isn't all its cracked up to be." He said. She laughed that charming laugh once again, and for some reason he found it quite contagious.

"Wait a minute…" He thought. "This isn't how its suppose to go. I was suppose to get Beth." Then he realized the good time he was having. "Well, it won't kill me to have a new friend…"

"So, what do you like?" Patricia asked, as they began to walk again.

"Um… Quidditch." Sirius said.

"Really?" Patricia said, smiling. "Who is your favorite team?'

"You first." Sirius said, not really sure he knew.

"Well, that really is a toss up between Ireland and Spain."

Sirius grinned once more. "Good choice. Spain is a nice team, however their keeper…"

"I know!" Patricia said, laughing a little. "Jorgenson is as blind as a bat."

"Yeah…" Sirius said, wondering how he got into this situation.

"I mean, they could at least get the man some specks…" Patricia finished, as they reached the edge of the forbidden forest.

Sirius smiled. "You know, though, they have quite an amazing team of chasers."

"Yes, but Bulgaria has a better keeper and their chasers are just as good."

"Well, if their seeker could catch anything than they would be in bussiness, wouldn't they?"

They turned and headed for the castle again. Sirius glanced down at his watch. It was getting close to time for class. "We'd better go inside."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sirius' brain was racing with conflict. He wanted to ask Patricia out, but Beth kept falling in and out of his thoughts. They continued the small talk of Quidditch until they reached the front steps, which they climbed in silence. By the time they where in the front doors, Sirius had made up his mind.

"Patricia?" He said, stopping her.

"Yes?"

"I really had fun today, and I'd like to do this again, but…"

"But there is somebody else?" She finished for him.

"Um, no, that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh…" She said, blushing, and throwing her gaze to the floor. "I just thought that… ya know… I'm sorry." She said, "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I am busy this weekend…"

She sighed a little. "Wow…" She said. "I feel stupid."

"How does tomorrow sound?" He said, part of his screaming to not do it.

"Tomorrow?" She said. He nodded. "Sure. Dinner and then maybe…"

"No…" He said, smiling. "Meet me by the lake at six." He said, and she smiled, then they said goodbye, rather awkwardly, and they each left.


End file.
